Blue Squares
The Blue Squares was a color gang that fought with the Yellow Scarves many times in Durarara and the Wonderland. Their conflict with the Yellow Scarves was orchestrated by Izaya Orihara and ultimately led to the downfall of both the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares. After the Blue Squares' kidnapping of Saki, some members of the Blue Squares were arrested by the police while some others joined the Yellow Scarves. Masaomi Kida goes and talks to a member of the Dollars and former member of the Blue Squares, Kyouhei Kadota, about the Blue Squares. According to Kyouhei's friends, they say the Blue Squares never existed meaning Masaomi was fighting with a gang that never existed with the implication that the Blue Squares was a tool of Izaya Orihara to manipulate the color gangs of Ikebukuro, and through it the head of the Yellow Scarves, Masaomi Kida. Except for Aoba Kuronuma and Mikado Ryuugamine, Kaori killed all of the members of the Blue Squares by making them commit suicide. History Aoba started Blue Squares when he was in middle school but handed leadership over to his brother Ran Izumii in order to use him as a scapegoat should things go south. Ran proved to be a poor choice as he frequently made decisions without Aoba's permission and even initiated a gang war with the Yellow Scarves. The resulting conflict with the police caused Ran to get arrested and nearly destroyed the Blue Squares, much to Aoba's annoyance. He then received an invitation to join the Dollars and accepted, seeing it as an opportunity to rebuild his gang. Role in the Wonderland Series Katsuhiro Kitano and Etsuko Asato viewed the Blue Squares as an obstacle to their test subject, Mikado, and decided that they had to die. So, Etsuko had Kaori kill all but Aoba to "free" Mikado from the Blue Squares by making them commit suicide. As a result the "Blue Square suicide pact" rumors began. Aoba is spared because Junko Nakahara wanted to use him for her own experiments. Instead, Etsuko drugs Aoba with Lethe while he was treated for injuries in the hospital to make him forget all about Mikado. Trivia * As the name Yellow Scarves is a reference to the Yellow Scarves Rebellion, it is possible that the name "Blue Squares" could be a reference to the "Blue Sky" referenced in the he Rebellion's slogan. The slogan is “The Blue Sky has perished, the Yellow Sky will soon rise; in this year of Jia Zi, let there be prosperity in the world!” (蒼天已死，黃天當立。歲在甲子，天下大吉。). In the context of the original rebellion, the Blue Sky was a reference to the Han Dynasty, the Yellow Sky was the rebellion, however, it is entirely possible that Izaya would have seen creating the Blue Squares as a poetical opponent for the Yellow Scarves. * Aoba has been quoted saying that the name "Blue Squares" was originally thought up by a sickly character known as Yatsufusa (from Etsusa Bridge) and the origin being that they "were almost like 'sharks stranded in shallow shoals.' Each one of us had a small blue rectangular piece of territory. You guys are like sharks fighting desperately just to protect that little slice of territory you have" * As of the end of volume 6 of the light novels, Mikado Ryuugamine is now the leader of Blue Squares. However, Aoba plans to overthrow him at some point, and re-take control of his gang, and Mikado's gang, Dollars. It is hinted that he may do the same plan he did with Izumii, with Mikado, just as Izaya was going to do (mimicking the Kida and Saki incident). * The boy with the kitty ears is named Neko, which means "cat" in Japanese. * Aoba, the Blue Squares' founder, has "Ao" in his name which means "blue" in Japanese while Kida, Yellow Scarves' founder has "Ki" in his name, which means "yellow". * By the time of volume four, the Blue Squares non-leader members consist of Neko, Yasushi, Gin, the Nitari brothers, Houjou, Neishin, Mitsukuri, and Gin. Source * https://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Squares Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Wonderland Category:Blue Squares